blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Derakkor (5e Race)
Derakkor "Leave this place, foul intruders! You corrupt it just by standing here, you disgusting cretins!" ''-Saar Templeguard, derakkor paladin'' Fey Zombies While the circle of life and death is typically undisturbed in the feywild, the undead kept out like the plague, and necromancy not seen in it, against all nature the derakkor exist. When satyr die in the Feywild, rarely the spirits of nature itself take control of the body, breathing new life into it, but mark its appearance so that it cannot be mistaken for one of its living cousins; derakkor have skulls for heads, making them seem cold and emotionless at a first glance. Druidic Necromancy However, unlike most other sources of animating the dead, the way they are brought back infuses them with magic of nature instead of dark necromancy, allowing them to keep some of their fey traits. While not as potent as the still-living fey, the abilities they possess due to this are still powerful enough to allow them to serve their one true purpose. Warriors of Respect Derakkor only demand one thing from all beings; respect that is due must be given. They protect the forests, patrol graveyards, and defend the unarmed people of the world. An attack on a derakkor's name or honor is an offense that most will not be willing to forgive, and typically shall be resolved with a duel to the death. Derakkor Names Derakkor derive their names from corrupted words in the Sylvan tongue, usually ones relating to the life of the body that the new soul possesses. They also swear to protect one specific thing, which they use as their surname, such as Ket Foreststalker, or Luvasa Cryptguard. Male Derakkor Names: '''Ket (Fire), Kutar (Death), Mae (Branch), Myeme (Arm), Silumno (Animal) '''Female Derakkor Names: '''Ai (Day), Luvasa (Moon), To (Autumn), Vui (Cold), Vyrai (Gold) Derakkor Traits Your derakkor character has the following racial traits. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. ''Age. Derakkor only form at the end of lives from satyr, with magic keeping them immune to aging any further. Their maturity depends on if the body they now possess was mature or not. '''''Alignment. Derakkor swear themselves to the code of respect of all things deserving it, and protection, making them usually abide by other codes with lawfulness, despite the typical fey inclination towards chaos. Size. Derakkor are the same height and weight as a satyr. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Mystical Darkvision. Your sight is purely magical in nature, making it more potent than most. You can see in dim light within 120 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. When you are targeted by a ''dispel magic spell, you must make a Constitution saving throw, or be blinded for 1 minute, able to repeat the saving throw at the end of each of your turns, ending the effect on a success. Fey Ancestry. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. ''Undead. You are considered undead for effects such as turn undead and many healing spells. You are immune to disease and the poisoned condition, and you have resistance to poison damage. You do not need to eat or breathe, but you can ingest food or drink if you wish. Instead of sleeping, you enter an inactive state for 4 hours each day. You do not dream in this state, but resting in this way is otherwise identical to sleeping. Cantrip. You know one cantrip of your choice from the druid list. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for it. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Notongue, and Sylvan. Most derakkor prefer to speak in Sylvan compared to Notongue, due to still being a spirit of the fey, even in an undead body. Detect Balance Score: 27Category:Races